Gnome Science Institute
The Gnomeran Institute for Research, Development and Advancement of the Sciences, also known as the Gnome Science Institute, the''' Institute of Science''' or simply GIRDAS is an institution founded by Celinda Blackcog, Gnomeregan Gearholder of Science and Development, to streamline research and development within the various fields of science. Tying together the many loosely defined "schools" of science, GIRDAS is meant to assure future Alliance dominance of the world through better understanding of it. The GIRDAS Institute (as it is commonly refered to) holds a minor military presence, independent of the Alliance, but most often employed in its service. This private army is equipped with the most advanced technologies and highly trained, but given its nature consists of only a handful of troops employed as a security detail for important GIRDAS projects and individuals. Projects undertaken by the Institute are split into several categories and subcategories, including research and exploration, research and development, and full-fledged production (Available both to the civilian market and the Alliance Military). The Institute sells contracts, accepts requisition orders and carries out most other internal and external business at their Headquarters in the north-western corner of the Ironforge Mystic Ward. GIRDAS GIRDAS maintains bases in both Stormwind City and the dwarven capital of Ironforge. Rumor has it that the GIRDAS Institute has several hideouts throughout Alliance and certain contested territories where they conduct their experiments beyond the watchful eyes of the Alliance, but the Chief Administrator, Celinda Blackcog, has openly denied the existence of any such "secret" facilities, although this has not quelled the rumors much. Rumor has it that the Security Department contains a specialized unit referred to by many imaginative nicknames, such as "Stormtroopers" or "Death Guards" whose job it is to procure materials for the Institute through brute force, and eliminate potential threats to the Institute's integrity and security regardless of allegiance. This has been vehemently denied by the Administrative board of the Institute. Still, this mysterious "private army" is rumored to have been behind several murders and covert raids, although it is much more likely it is mere fantasy based on Horde or mercenary attacks. The numbers of the GIRDAS Institute are uncertain, in part because of these many rumors, as it hires more workers, security officers, and scientists almost daily, and certain information regarding the Institute's inner workings is classified. Estimates range anywhere from twenty, to over a hundred, not counting mercenary groups and so-called "shadow-employees" (Employed without legal protection for minimum wages, some of these are non-Alliance) that work for the Institute in various ways. Organization Chart Administrator The Administrator is responsible for the Institute in every concievable manner, including financial decisions and political affiliations. The Administrator must specifically authorize funding for any project undertaken with GIRDAS funds or supplies, and by virtue of this directly influences the path which the Institute's research progresses down. Currently held by: Celinda "Blinkie" Blackcog Masters of Craft The "Masters of Craft" are the individuals responsible for everyone within their respective Field, and the leaders of the Institute. Each Master of Craft is selected by the Administrator to be the best within his or her field, and can theoretically be replaced at any time by another, more suitable Master, although this is normally not done without lenghty and thorough procedure. A Master of Craft has complete authority over their Field, and everyone working in it. They also hold sway over those working under other fields, Security, and Operations, but they can at any point be overruled by the responsible Master of Craft or Chief, or the Administrative board. Current Masters of Craft listed under "'Fields of Science'". Science League The Science League is the heart of the Institute, formed by the dedicated, the intelligent and the daring. Striving ever forward, the Science League conducts research, constructs objects of all shapes and sizes, and forces the knowledge hidden in the weave of time to unveil itself. The members of the Science League are divided into "Fields", subordinate to the Master of Craft of their respective field, although many talented scientists work two or more fields at once, although they remain officially part of only one. Current Chief of the League: Celinda "Blinkie" Blackcog (Temporary) Professors of Education The Educational Board consists of veteran researchers and experienced teachers, who work to educate the scientists of the future. While their primary concerns are the members of the Student Corps, the scientists of tomorrow, the renowned Professors of GIRDAS also work to educate civilian and military people outside of the Institute for small fees, as well as the members of the Institute's Operations Division and Security Department in the necessary science needed for their jobs. Current Chief of Education: N/A Students The Student Corps is made up of potential scientists or up-and-coming workers striving to reach new heights. Most of the time the Student Corps spend studying and learning the arts of science, but they also work amongst the scientists to learn from experience, and assist in whatever way is necessary. They also go on lengthy services to distant studying grounds such as Dalaran or Eldre'thalas. Current Representative of the Student Corps: N/A Security Department The Security Department, commonly known as G-Sec, is responsible for countless lives, and subsequently holds very high standards on its members. A criminal record of any kind is all it takes to shut most mercenaries out of the Security Department's Officer Corps, and experienced superiors control their subordinates with intense discipline. The Security Department ensures safety procedures are followed, deal with intruders on Institute premises, and occasionally engage in open combat to protect the Institute's interests or its members. Current Chief of Security: N/A Operations Division The Operations Division is the functional core of the Science Institute, wether it's the maintenance of machinery or cleaning the workstations after a long day, the Institute would be significantly hampered without its dedicated labourers. Operators are forced to be be able to handle extremely fragile or hazardous materials in a manner safe to both themselves, others, and the materials, and are specially prepared to be exposed to some untested items of research and developement, making their job quite a hazardous one at times. Current Chief of Operations: N/A Fields of Science Each Field consists of its own group of scientists and professors, and is split up into its own sub-fields, and each Field is under the direct authority of its respective Master of Craft. All the Fields are ultimately responsible to the Administrative board, and the Administrative board also has the power to reform, remove or add Fields as they deem fit or beneficial for the company. Engineering Current Grand Master of Engineering: Celinda "Blinkie" Blackcog Engineering is the primary field of the Institute where most of its resources and manpower lie. Known as the field of "applied" science, GAIRDAS Engineering Corps produces many wondrous and some more mundane designs for the Alliance, both military and civilian. While the GAIRDAS Engineering Corps works primarily with design, it also has a substantial production capability, which is said to be able to construct a fully functional Steam Tank in less than a week. Alchemy Current Grand Master of Alchemy: N/A One of the most honed crafts of the world of science, Alchemy still churns ahead, with countless concoctions and formulae being discovered every month. Standing as a counterpoint to the evils of the Royal Apothecary Society, the GAIRDAS Alchemy Department works fervently to combat the advancements made by the Undead of both the Horde and the Scourge, as well as develop means for the Alliance to even the odds against them in other ways. Biology Current Grand Master of Biology: N/A The knowledge of the body and of nature is often overlooked in modern society, especially throughout the Eastern Kingdoms. To study the mechanics of the body, and the intricate details of the living world is the daunting task which falls to the GAIRDAS Biology Society. Working together with both the Cenarion Circle and Darnassus, the Society is one of the most outward of the GAIRDAS Fields, frequently travelling far and wide in search for new insights into the living world. Archaeology Current Grand Master of Archaeology: N/A Working closely with the Explorer's League, the GAIRDAS Archeology and Excavation Unit delves into the deepest bowels of the underworld and to the tallest spires of the world's mountains in search for key moments in history to study, to discover forgotten truths and to relearn wisdom that was once lost. Their ranks include both experienced diggers and well-read scholars and historians working in small, tight-knit teams to maximize efficiency. Their findings have contributed to several experimental technologies based on recovered Titan technology. Architecture Current Grand Master of Architecture: N/A Architecture is partially research and redevelopment hand in hand with Archeology, and partially innovative design and practical application of physics through Engineering. Nonetheless standing on its own as a scientific field, though, the field of architecture is open to the more creatively minded of the science community. The Architectural Department is responsible for several major modern pieces of construction work, having served a part in the construction of the Northrend fortresses used by the Alliance and the Argent Crusade alike. Magikology Current Grand Master of Magikology: ''N/A The art of spellcrafting is as ancient as time, having been practiced before the shaping of our world by those who came before it. The Magic Society delves into all magic, not just the arcane, natural or otherworldly, elemental or otherwise, seeking to understand the mystical ways in which it moves and functions. After the death of Malygos the Spellweaver, Magikology has been a very busy, and very dangerous field to work in. Demonology ''Current Grand Master of Demonology: N/A The Union of Demonic Study relies heavily on protective magics, recruiting Paladins, Priests and even Shamans to help ward themselves against the dark powers they study. In spite of the risks, the study of the Burning Legion, and other demonic forces, is extremely important and conducted relentlessly. This is one of the primary factors leading to the Institute gaining a reputation for dangerous experimentation, even though all experiments involving demonic powers are conducted in remote "Safe Zones", far from Alliance civilians. Netherology Current Grand Master of Netherology: N/A The dark cosmos that lies beyond the Great Dark, known as the Nether, is home to both demons and other spirits. The study of this environment specifically rather than its denziens falls to the Department of Netherology. Their work ranges from the inspection of residual magic to study of the stellar phenomena leeching across the Outland skies. Their work usually goes unappreciated, but those with a passion for the Field never let this bother them. Astronomy Current Grand Master of Astronomy: N/A The Great Dark Beyond, coated with innumerable specks and phenomenon, has beckoned to the denziens of Azeroth for thousands of years. The GAIRDAS AeroSpace Assosciation (GASA) works to uncover its secrets, including the allegedly mystical powers relating to the Twin Moons and the stars high above. Much of GASA's work is also conducted in Outland, where the Great Dark seeps into the very air itself. Meteorology Current Grand Master of Meteorology: N/A The primary task of the Meteorological Agency is to pinpoint the hidden signs that tell of changing weather, the effects of certain winds and temperatures. A seemingly innocent field at a glance, the Field of Meteorology is actually quite a difficult one, where researchers go to great lengths to predict the correct weather patterns, or brave great dangers to get the right readings for their theories. None the less, their amassed knowledge constantly proves useful to naval and air forces, and to civilians working in the countryside. History Founded by Celinda "Blinkie" Blackcog the second winter of the Northrend campaign shortly after she was elected Gearholder of Arcane and Research by her peers, the GAIRDAS Institute took about a month to get off the ground, requiring significant funding from outside sources, including thirty thousand gold from the Stormwind City Treasury, authorized by Minister of Trade, Lilath Taylen. Also taking funds from the Goblin Trade Princes of Kezan, the GAIRDAS Institute now relies on its heavy research to provide enough material of value to repay their debts. However, it is likely the Trade Princes are recieving nothing of true technological value, but rather being repaid in money directly, given the popular Gnomish opinion of their greenskinned rivals. In May 2011 the GAIRDAS Institute was reformed as a Federal Agency within the Technocratic Republics of Gnomeregan, and renamed suitably, known from that point on as the GIRDAS Institute. Behind the scenes